


i'm not in love

by cabriesun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Engaged Shance, Lance Works a Lot, M/M, Shiro Is A Goof, Slow Dancing in the House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabriesun/pseuds/cabriesun
Summary: Shiro’s fiancé is overworked and still managing to be a perfect significant other. When Lance suddenly gets a weekend off in the midst of his busy schedule, Shiro works rapidly to plan a surprise for him in less than 24 hours.It works out well, except for one small detail.





	i'm not in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corporallevilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporallevilover/gifts).



> the second place [shance support squad](https://shancesupportsquad.tumblr.com/) 100 follower giveaway fic for [monx](https://monxdragon.tumblr.com/)! terribly sorry for it being so late! hope you enjoy!
> 
> massive thank you to [ev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblenoodle/pseuds/humblenoodle) for the slow-dancing in the house idea, and [haley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboyshiro/pseuds/starboyshiro) for beta-ing!

If there’s one thing he would change about his life, or advise his past self to avoid, it would be taking an internship with _VOLTRON_. Lance swears he hasn’t slept in the three weeks he’s been working there. It's nothing but grueling work and sleepless nights because of the work that would spill over into the next day, which he _couldn’t_ afford to do.  
  
Luckily, he has supportive friends, a fiancé that he could trust with his heart and soul, along with the most incredible kitten in the world. He’s almost positive a small bap of its nose on someone’s chest could cure cancer.  
  
Shiro is nothing but supportive when it came to Lance’s unforgiving schedule, and he couldn’t be anything but grateful. On most nights he was too tired to even kiss Shiro goodnight, falling asleep before the older man could even get into bed. The elder often settled with pecking his young fiancé on the forehead, cuddling him into a spooning position.  
  
But this past week has been beyond exhausting, worse than the previous two for sure. There's a lot more time-consuming labor that needed to be done, and thankfully his hard work had been recognized. Lance had been granted the weekend off and he wanted more than to cuddle in bed with Shiro, large arms wrapped around his bare torso, beating hearts resting against each other.  
  
He tumbles into the front door of his house, groaning obnoxiously as he shrugs his jacket off his shoulders. Exhaustion washes over him like a wave, instantly making him sluggish. The bright lights of the room surprisingly didn’t help, only making him more sleepy.  
  
“Shiro!” Lance calls out, his voice echoing off of the empty walls of the small main corridor as he walks into the living room, “I’m home-- _oh_ …oh, my…”  
  
His fiancé turns around abruptly, attempting to look casual in their dimly lit living room. Lance drops his bag at his side, toeing off his shoes and stepping onto the light carpet. Shiro had bought at least twenty candles the other day. and yes, he was confused when the receipt notification popped up on his phone, but now it makes sense.  
  
And he _loves_ it.  
  
Said candles surround the room, the overhead lights turned down to the lowest setting. Shiro stands beside the armchair, his phone attached to their stereo, blasting a smooth ballad throughout the house.  
  
“Takashi,” Lance turns slowly, looking around at the nooks and crannies of the room for any other surprises Shiro might have up his sleeve, “what is this?”  
  
“Well hello to you too,” Shiro rolls his eyes, making long strides to stand before Lance, giving him a loving and warm kiss.  
  
“I ask again, what is this?” He giggles, eyes wandering wildly around the room for a second time as Shiro’s hands rest on the familiar dip of his hips. With crisp movements, he sways Lance side to side, producing a sound of surprise from his strained fiancé’s lips.  
  
“I know you’ve been tired, considering the way your internship has been overworking you. And I _promise_ we can sleep in for the next two days. But we haven’t been out on a date in awhile, and I wanted to do this for you.”  
  
“Oh, Shiro,” Lance sways in tune with the music, “you’re really too much. This is so sweet.”  
  
“I’m glad you like it. Dinner’s on the table whenever you’re ready.”  
  
“Mmm alright,” he replies, pressing himself up against Shiro. The first words of the song play and the young man allows himself to fall into a trance with the music.  
  
_I’m not in love…_  
  
_So don’t forget it…_  
  
_It’s just a silly phase I’m going through…_  
  
Lance’s eyes pop open, confused by the lyrics. What kind of a romantic song is this…?  
  
“Shiro…?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“What _song_ is this?”  
  
“It’s ‘I’m Not In Love’,” Shiro replies cautiously, unsure of where Lance is going with this, “by the 10cc. What about it?”  
  
“Shiro this is _not_ a romantic song,” Lance starts to laugh, though trying to stifle the sound.  
  
“Yes, it is!” He protests, “Listen to the tune, it’s the _perfect_ slow dancing song!”  
  
“Shiro.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“‘ _I’m not in love, so don’t forget it. It’s just a silly phase I’m going through_ ’. Shiro, that’s the opposite of romantic, if anything it’s unsettling! Is everything okay, love? Do we need to chat?”  
  
“What?! I’m sorry!” He exclaims, still holding Lance as they move around the room, pausing briefly to spin him around lovingly, “I was paying attention to the way the song sounded, not the lyrics!”  
  
“Kashi. Both aspects are kind of important when searching for songs,” He rolls his eyes playfully, leaning in while gazing at his flabbergasted lover, “how can you just listen to the tune and not the rest of the song?”  
  
“I guess I was a little overexcited,” He picks Lance up, twirling him around and leaving him in a fit of laughter, “I didn't have much time and jumped at the opportunity when I had the chance. 

A comfortable silence ensues until Shiro feels the need to fill it.

"I’m sorry for picking the wrong song.”

“Baby, don’t apologize, I still like it,” He hums, stepping up on his tippy-toes to press his lips against Shiro’s tender and appreciative of his efforts.  
  
“I’m glad,” He sighs, inching his hand down to rest on his lower back, assertive in his hold, “just wanted to make the stress a little worthwhile at the end of the week. You do so much for us…”  
  
“Don’t lessen the worth of your contributions Shiro,” Lance argues, knowing how terrible his fiancé feels about being unemployed, “you’re finishing out your degree, it’s _okay.”_  
  
_“_ I just wish I could do more, you know?”  
  
“You set up these cute little dates, and you’re planning the wedding while I work. Shiro, you _are_ doing something. Just because you’re not bringing any money in, doesn’t mean that anything you do is meaningless in comparison.”  
  
Shiro hums thoughtfully, touching his forehead against on the brunette's brown locks.  
  
“What would I do without you?”  
  
“I prefer not to think about it,” Lance entwines their lone hands together, holding them out in front of their bodies, “I don’t want a life without you.”  
  
“You’re so beautiful. I love you.”  
  
The words touch his heart like they do every morning when they wake up, and every night when he's barely awake enough to register the slightest sound. But the weight of his reality seeps in and causes fresh tears to prick at the corner of his eyes.  
  
He's going to have a husband that creates cute little dates and gets too excited to think about the little details. Could his life get any better than this?  
  
“Shiro?”  
  
“Yes, babe?”  
  
“Can we dance to this song at the wedding?”  
  
Lance watches tearfully as Shiro quirks an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Really? You want to?”  
  
“Yeah,” he sniffs happily, squeezing his hand before kissing the bottom of his chin,  
  
“I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading!
> 
> you can follow my tumblr [sheith-keef](https://sheith-keef.tumblr.com/) here, and the main page for [shiro loves you baby](https://shirolovesyou-baby.tumblr.com/) here.


End file.
